memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Enemy Within
Streszczenie [[Plik:James Kirk's evil counterpart.jpg|thumb|left|Zły Kirk: "Ja jestem Kirk... JA JESTEM KAPITAN KIRK!!"]] Podczas badań planetoidy Alfa 177 technik geolog Fisher obsuwa się ze skały, ulegając kontuzji, a przy okazji brudząc mundur magnetycznym pyłem nieznanego gatunku. Przesyła się z powrotem na statek po pomoc medyczną. Scotty, który wykrył podczas przesyłu niezwykłe przeciążenie, zarządza dekontaminację Feshera przed jego udaniem się do ambulatorium, lecz jest to dopiero początek kłopotów. Dziwny pył zakłóca pracę transportera. Jako następny teleportuje się z planety kapitan Kirk, nie wiedząc o nieodkrytym jeszcze zagrożeniu. Pozornie rematerializacja przebiega normalnie, ale po chwili w transporterze pojawia się duplikat kapitana. Co dziwniejsze, wygląda na to, że Kirk został podzielony na dwie istoty. Jako pierwsza zmaterializowała się jego postać obdarzona cechami pozytywnymi, a chwilę później, negatywnymi. Minęło trochę czasu, nim cała sprawa wyszła na jaw. W tym czasie "zły" Kirk kręcił się po statku, upijając się, obrażając załogę, a nawet próbując zgwałcić kancelistkę Rand. Na koniec został zwabiony do maszynowni i schwytany, jednak przedtem zdążył ukraść fazer i uszkodzić obwody transportera. "Dobry" Kirk czuje się opuszczony bez swej "złej" połowy. To dla niego nie do zniesienia, choć nie podoba mu się, że jest częścią niego samego. Staje się jednak słabszy i traci zdolność podejmowania decyzji. Pojmuje, ze nie może istnieć bez swej "złej" części, tak samo, jak ona nie może istnieć bez niego. Tymczasem na powierzchni planety zwiad, który z powodu awarii transportera nie może zostać ściągnięty, cierpi coraz bardziej z powodu postępującego wychłodzenia. Przesłane ze statku urządzenia grzewcze zostały zduplikowane i nie działają. Scotty i Spock znajdują w końcu usterkę i naprawiają ją. Przeprowadzają test na zwierzęciu, które również uległo powieleniu. Podczas testu następuje reintegracja, ale zwierzę zdycha wskutek szoku. Cierpiący na niedomogę decyzji Kirk musi zdecydować, co dalej. Udaje mu się jakoś odbyć drogę i ulec reintegracji, nakazuje więc ściągnięcie zwiadu, dzięki czemu udaje się ich ocalić dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Wpisy w dzienniku thumb|Alfa 177. *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1672.1. Misja badawcza na planecie Alpha 177. Wskutek awarii transportera na pokładzie pojawia się moje alter ego, nieznana dotąd, dziwna część mnie'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1672.9.Temperatura na powierzchni planety zaczyna spadać; our nasz zwiad znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Wskutek awarii transportera na statku panoszy się moja zła część.'' *''Dziennik kapitański,data gwiezdna 1673.1. Dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego. Podczas duplikacji w jakiś sposób straciłem siłę woli. Podjęcie jakiejkolwiek decyzji przychodzi mi z coraz większym trudem.'' *'Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1673.5. Transporter wciąż uszkodzony. Moje negatywna jaźń znajduje się w ambulatorium pod strażą. Moja słabość wciąż rośnie. Siła woli maleje. Sytuacja na powierzchni planety krytyczna, temperatura spadła już do 75 stopni poniżej zera. Wciąż opada.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1673.1. , mówi drugi oficer Spock. Kapitan Kirk odzyskał kontrolę nad statkiem, ale jego siła woli załamuje się. Stan zwiadu na planecie krytyczny. Transporter wciąż w reperacji'' Pamiętne cytaty thumb|Sulu on Alfa 177 "Czy nie ma szans na ściągnięcie nas z powrotem przed otwarciem sezonu narciarskiego?" : - Sulu "Co czyni człowieka wyjątkowym przywódcą? To jego negatywne cechy czynią go silnym, to jego "zła część", jeśli pan woli, odpowiednio kontrolowana, jest jego siłą.." : - Spock "Nie ma szans na to, byście znaleźli długi sznur i spuścili nam tu dzbanek z gorącą kawą?" : - Sulu "Ten... oszust miał pewne... interesujące cechy, to chciała pani powiedzieć?" : - Spock to Rand "Bycie rozbitym na dwie połowy nie jest dla mnie teorią, doktorze. Mam ludzką połowę, widzi pan, jak również drugą, obcą... są zawsze w stanie wojny. Mogę przeżyć dlatego, że moja inteligencja panuje nad obiema, dzięki czemu mogą istnieć razem." : - Spock do McCoy'a "Zabierz mnie! Proszę! Chcę żyć!" "Będziesz żył. Obaj będziemy.." "Ja chcę żyć!" : - Zły Kirk i dobry Kirk "Jesteś zbyt piękna, by cię ignorować... zbyt kobieca. Zbyt długo oboje udawaliśmy." : - Zły Kirk napastujący kancelistkę Rand "Ja jestem kapitan Kirk... JA JESTEM KAPITAN KIRK!" : - Animal Kirk "Duplikat powiedział, co się stało, kim naprawdę był, i ja chciałam po prostu powiedzieć, kapitanie, chciałam powiedzieć ..." "Dziękuję, pisarzu." : - Kancelistka Rand'''i '''Kirk "On nie żyje, Jim." : - McCoy "Ściągnijcie ich prędko na pokład." "Robi się, kapitanie" : - Kirk i Spock, po pomyślnej reintegracji Kirka Za kulisami * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pokazano wolkański "nerve pinch". Podobno Leonard Nimoy miał obiekcje co do wyczytanego w skrypcie opisu, w którym zadaje "złemu" Kirkowi cios w głowę. Opracował wizję obezwładniającego chwytu za kark, po czym zademonstrował ją Shatnerowi i Leo Pennowi, reżyserowi odcinka. Również w tym odcinku pierwszy raz padają sakramentalne słowa doktora "He's dead, Jim." thumb|Scott i Fisher ze skanerem * W tym odcinku kapitan po raz pierwszy nosi typową tunikę od munduru * Porucznik Farrell zwraca się do Sulu "Mr. Solo." thumb|Spock i Kirk w maszynowni * Gdy Spock robi wpis w dzienniku pokładowym, omyłkowo przedstawia się jako "drugi oficer". *Jedna z największych pomyłek tego odcinka to to, że Kirk po prostu nie wysłał promu, by zabrał zwiad z powierzchni planety.Możliwe, że w scenariuszu nie zanotowano wcześniej istnienia hangaru. Jenak nawet wtedy powinno to zostać wyjasnione - choćby usterką. * Tą samą przygodę w transporterze przeżył Riker w Star Trek: The Next Generation- ale po duplikacji istniał jako Will Riker podczas gdy duplikat znany był jako Thomas Riker, doskonała kopia, zdolna do samodzielnej egzystencji obok oryginału Rikera -, a jako rodzaj przeciwwagi do tego Tuvok i Neelix w połączeniu jako Tuvix egzystowali przez krótki czas w Star Trek: Voyager. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako kancelistka Rand oraz * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Edward Madden jako Fisher * Garland Thompson jako Wilson * Jim Goodwin jako Farrell Niewymienieni * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * nieznany aktor actor jako Bobby * Nieznany aktor jako James * Don Eitner jako kaskader dublujący Kirka de:Kirk : 2 = ? en:The Enemy Within (episode) es:The Enemy Within fr:The Enemy Within (épisode) it:Il duplicato (episodio) ja:二人のカーク（エピソード） nl:The Enemy Within ru:Внутренний враг (эпизод) sv:The Enemy Within Kategoria:Odcinki TOS